Moments
by darveyisforever
Summary: Steve is a little jealous, when Catherine swoons over a football player. Set after 3x17. Domestic McRoll.


_AN: My idea of what could have happened after 3x17. You don't really need to know what happened in that episode to understand this oneshot. The only thing that you need to know is that the team had tickets for the Superbowl, but Danny and Steve couldn't go, because Steve hurt himself chasing a perp. Later that day, Catherine, Steve and Danny get to be in the Aloha Stadium for 10 minutes, since Catherine knows one of the players._

_ Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Catherine opened the door to the beach house and shoved a defiant Steve gently, but determined into his living room. While she slipped out of her shoes and the thin, black windbreaker she had thrown on on the way to the hospital, he just let himself fall onto the couch and made no effort whatsoever to remove his shoes.

"Would you stop whining, please?" she asked, her arms folded in front of her, as she shot him both an amused and annoyed glance. She was standing a few feet away from the couch and didn't bother to sit down next to him, because she wasn't planning on carrying on this conversation for much longer.

"She insulted me." he retorted almost as defiant as her three year old niece, and she had to bid her upper lip to keep herself from smiling. This stubborn and childish side of him could drive her crazy at times, but it was also one of the things she loved the most about him. Wait, _loved_?

"How exactly is stating the obvious insulting?" she asked, but held up her hand as a way of silencing him, before he could even open his mouth to reply, "_You_ are taking it a bit far with your stunts at times. And _you_ should look out for your health more often, because _you_ are _in fact_ not getting any younger." She stressed the fact that he was meant, as she was repeating what the doctor had said.

He wanted to continue the yammering, because he had really felt insulted, but when he saw the concern that was written all over her face he was taken aback. "Is that really something you worry about?" he asked, his eyebrows slightly knitted, as he tried to make sense of her facial expression.

"Are you asking for real now?" she asked, as he stood up and took the few steps in her direction to slip his left arm around her waist. His other arm was wrapped in an arm sling, otherwise he would have placed it on her hips too. He nodded slightly, before locking his eyes with hers.

"Of course I worry about you." she said with total conviction and he could feel his heart swell in his chest, "I know you are getting the job done..in your way..you always have..but that will never stop me from worrying about you." she added honestly and decided to playfully hit him against the his "good" shoulder, as she could feel tears burn in her eyes. This was somehow unknown territory for both of them - they never spoke so openly about their feelings for each other, even though their actions had always been more than clear.

He leaned in slightly and pressed his lips against hers. It was a short kiss, a brief meeting of their lips, before he pulled back slightly, a big grin plastered on his face. "That's not funny, Steve!" she was now the one to whine and his grin grew even wider, if that was even possible.

"I am not laughing because it's funny..okay well maybe a little bit.." he started and she rolled her eyes, even though she had a hard time stopping herself from smiling, "I am laughing, because it's cute." he admitted. When he leaned in for another kiss, he could feel her smile against his lips and he couldn't help but ask himself how he ever got so lucky.

.

"You know sailor, I gotta say, I didn't even notice your little handi-cap here." she said and chuckled softly. Her head was resting on his naked chest and her fingers were absently drawing little crescents on his bare torso. She felt extremely relaxed and happy - something she has been feeling more frequently lately.

"I bet that football player could have never pulled that off." he replied, obviously quite satisfied with himself.

"Oh my god, I can't believe it, you really are jealous." she exclaimed, as she lifted her head from his chest to be able to look him in the eyes, "I can't believe this." When he had joked about being jealous two hours ago back in the aloha stadium, she had felt flattered, but she didn't gave it much thought until now.

"No, I am not." he tried to maneuver himself out of the situation he had brought onto himself, "I am just expressing an observation." She gave him credit for saying it with a conviction that would have fooled most people. But most people didn't include her. At least not when it came to him.

"Yes, you are." she replied with an amused grin plastered on her face.

"I am not." he stated with a sheepish smile, as he was trying his hardest not to look away and break their eye-contact - because that would mean giving in and he wasn't about to make it that easy.

"Okay, so you wouldn't mind if I brunch with him on friday?" she asked teasingly, knowing fully well that this could go on for a while. They both were pretty stubborn people and that often lead to long discussions, which in all honesty was one of the things she had always enjoyed most about their relationship.

"Nah..friends can get together for brunch." he replied, even though he knew his facade was crumbling, "That's fine by me."

"Okay..hm..interesting." she mumbled, as if she was thinking out loud, "And what do you think about lunch? Maybe even dinner. You know, with candles.." From the corner of her eyes she could him biding his upper lip - a clear sign that he would soon give in, "Under the stars, with some romantic music..you know, I actually like that idea..I think I am gonna call him right now." she continued, but to her surprise he didn't react immediately and even though she really didn't feel like getting up right now, she wasn't about to give up now.

She threw him the best fake smile she had to offer and sat up, "Wait." he whispered, just about loud enough for her to understand.

"What?" she asked, biding her lip to repress her smile, before turning around again, "Did you say something?" With one swift move he had her laying beside him again, "Steve!" she squealed surprised, as he climbed on top of her.

"You heard me." he said, as he began leaving kisses all over her cleavage. The soft touch of his lips against her bare neck sent a shiver down her spine and she began running her hands through his dark-blonde hair.

"Hmm." she hummed, losing herself in his kisses for a few seconds, before regaining her composure, "You know sailor, I will just call him later." He lifted his head from between her breasts, a little bit hurt by the fact that she had obviously kept thinking about that _great_ football player - whatever it name was, he didn't really care - while they were in bed together.

"Okay okay. I was..am..jealous." he finally gave in, as his eyes caught hers, "I just like us..and where we are going. We are great together..and I don't like the idea of anyone getting in the way of that..us." There was a sincerity in his voice that made her realize that she wasn't the only one, who has been noticing how their relationship has been evolving. And she really liked that.

"I do, too." she replied with the same honesty, "You know..he wasn't even that great. I mean sure, he was tall, good-looking and pretty nice-"

"Okay, your point?" he interrupted her and she was able to detect a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"My point is..he isn't you." she whispered and she felt her cheeks turn pink. She was a bit nervous, when she realized that this was already her second admission - in less than an hour - of how deeply rooted her affection for him was. What he didn't know was that that was also the reason why she broke it off with her last boyfriend; Billy Harrington. She had dated him for roughly two years, but even though she had liked him a lot, Steve had always been there; somewhere in the back of her head. Steve had captured her heart a long, long time ago and she knew it.

"I really like that." he replied softly and the corners of his mouth twitched, before a genuine smile broke on his face. She made him feel so special - like nobody before her ever had - and once again he found himself wondering how he deserved her.

"I am glad." she said and for a few seconds it was just them. No jealousy, no insecurity, no nervosity. Their feelings for each other clearer than ever - even a stranger would have picked up on the love between the two of them - but they were left unspoken. As their lips met for a kiss, they let their lips speak without even talking. It didn't need to be said. At least not today.


End file.
